List of movie ideas
This is a list with all movie ideas on the wiki. Alien series *Alien: Alpha Predator *Alien: Xeno Battlefield Movies * The Runner * Avanti Savoia! * Through Mud and Blood * Storm of Steel * The Devil's Anvil Creepypasta movies *Slender *Slender: The Arrival *Jeff the Killer DreamWorks Animation Television * The Boss Baby: Back in Business (Season 2) Nickelodeon Movies * SpongeBob in New York: The Movie Universal Feature Animation Films * Cruise Vacation DC Movies * Joker * Joker II- Arkham Knight * Joker III- Fall to Insanity * LEGO Batman 2 * Batman: The Court of Owls * Welcome to Gotham Academy (Hiatus) * Batman: Tale of the Demon (Hiatus) * Batman: the Long Halloween DC Dark Universe * Batman: Dark Justice (Inbuilding) Sony Pictures Animation * Cruise Vacation Disney *The Barnyard Hero Brigade *Betsy Bovine *Home on the Range 2 *Toby Fox's Undertale *Finding Marlin *Grace, Nick, Bessie & Dave (A Disney Channel Original Movie) *Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers 2 *The Good, the Bad and Mickey, Donald and Goofy *The Wizard Of Oz *Disney Continental Drift *Tokyo Zoo Elder Scrolls * Skyrim: Civil War Fast & Furious * Furious Handover * Fast & Furious: Beyond The Crack * Fast & Furious: Wrack of Dormammu * 007 v Furious * At Take Well Final Destination *Final Destination 6 (Inbuilding) Five Nights at Freddy's * Five Nights at Freddy's: Origins James Bond *Blofeld's Return *Blood From Above *James Bond 007 Presents: Blood Stone *Twice Take The Chase *Firesoul (Inbuilding) James Bond Spinoff *James Bond 007 Presents: Blood Stone *Twice Take The Chase *007 v Furious Just Dance * Just Dance LEGO *LEGO Batman 2 Mario * Mario: The Animated Spectacular Marvel Cinematic Universe (FranceSwitzerland and SwitzerlandDormammu) *Avengers 4 *Iron Man 4 *The Incredible Hulk 2 *Scarlet Witch and Vision (Inbuilding) *Doctor Strange 2 *Moon Knight *Avengers: Wrack of Dormammu *Namor the Sub-Mariner *Captain Marvel: Attack of Supreme Intelligence *Black Widow *The Incredible Hulk 3 *Iron Man 5 (Inbuilding) Marvel Cinematic Universe (Valeyard6282) * Marvel's: The Invaders * Defenders 2 * Spider-Man Homecoming 2 (Inbuilding) * Illuminati (Inbuilding) * Spider-Man Homecoming 3 (Inbuilding) * New Avengers (Inbuilding) * Spider-Woman (Inbuilding) * Venom (Inbuilding) * Captain America: Legacy (Inbuilding) Marvel Cinematic Universe (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) *Spiderman/Deadpool (Inbuilding) *Doctor Strange 2 (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) *Avengers Apocalypse *Deadpool 3 *Fantastic Four (MCU) (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) *Venom & Carnage *Avengers Wrath of Galactus *Deadpool 4 The Avengers (Cary Joji Fukunaga era of Universal Pictures) * Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet * Avengers Fallen Heroes * Avengers: Endgame * Avengers 4: Reality War Never Ending Story Series *Never Ending Story Part I: Worldwide Attack *Never Ending Story Part II: Future Tactics Sony Pictures Animation * The Emoji Movie 2: The Digital Part * The Army Bunny * Percy The Panda Original Movies *Operation: Unthinkable *Political Debate (Inbuilding) *Head Series: The Beginning (Inbuilding) *The Mirror Dimension *Spaceship 537 *Consequences of a Plane Crash *The Bitstrips Movie (Inbuilding) *The Simpsons vs. SpongeBob SquarePants *The Timmy Failure Movie (Inbuilding) *Poptropica: The Movie (Inbuilding) *Just Like Animals (inbuilding) *Renewed Promises *Starseeds *Digiville (Inbuilding) *Curse of Strahd: The Beginning (Inbuilding) (On hIatus) *Never Say No *Bass *The Phillippines: The Documentary *Dan Smith: War (W.I.P) *Keys to the Empire (W.I.P.) *Carmageddon (W.I.P.) *DanzxvFan8275: The Movie (Inbuilding) *The Spies Who Hated Me (Inbuilding) *Spaceship 537: Secrets of Quetir (Inbuilding) *Titanomachy *The Spies who Hated Me *Memes Infinity War *Memes Infinity War Part 2: Just Monika (Inbuilding) *Multiverse: Final Level (Inbuilding) *Multiverse: Infinity War (Inbuilding) *New School (inbuilding) Polandball *The Polandball Movie (Inbuilding). Political Debate Series *Political Debate (Inbuilding) *Political Primary (Inbuilding) Predator Series *Predators 2 *Alien vs Predator: Hybridamorphs Scream *The Scream *The Scream Returns *The Scream: Revenge of the Screams Star Wars *Star Wars: Episode VII - Heir to the Empire *Star Wars: Episode VIII - Republic in Crisis (Inbuilding) Transformers *Transformers: Cybertron Rising (Abandoned). Ultimate Heroes *Ultimate Heroes: Galactic War *Ultimate Heroes: Division II *Ultimate Heroes: Revenge of the Fallen *The End of the Ultimate Heroes: Part I *Danny Phantom (2018 film) *Head Basketball: The Elementals Warner Bros *Tom and Jerry: Gone with the Wind *Tom and Jerry: Singin' in the Rain *Greetings from Krampus *Tom and Jerry (Live Action) *The Looney Tunes Movie RWBY *RWBY: The Legend of Ruby Rose (Inbuilding) *RWBY: The Mysterious Hunter X (Inbuilding) *RWBY: The Strongest Hunters in the World (Inbuilding) *RWBY Chibi: The Movie (Inbuilding) *RWBY: Hope Comes From Division (Inbuilding) *RWBY: Samantha, Haven's Worst Nightmare (Inbuilding) Reboots * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer * Frosty the Snowman * Peter Pan * The Little Mermaid * The Return Of The Living Dead * Scooby-Doo! The Movie * Monsters, Inc. Category:Lists Category:Lists of movies